When Scorpius Met Rose
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: A series of seven drabbles, each representing a year at Hogwarts and a year of progress from hate to friendship to love. ScorpiusxRose.
1. First Year

**I've been writing this because I've ran out of ideas for my LilyxJames drabble series 'When All Else Fades' (Hate the name...)(And I will continue with it, when I have more ideas). Anyway, I wanted to do a RosexScorpius story, so here's the first chapter. **

"What kind of name is Scorpius anyway?"

Scorpius Malfoy studiously ignored the red-headed girl who was watching him intently with hard eyes and continued writing his Potions essay.

"I mean, I guess if your father has a name like _Draco_..." Rose Weasley said, shaking her head.

Scorpius pushed his chair back suddenly, standing to face her. "Just because our fathers hate each other, don't mean I'll just sit here and let you diss my dad."

Rose smirked. "And what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" She motioned to all the students and professors sitting around the library. They were, after all, on study block.

Scorpius shot her a scathing glare and sat back down.

Rose took the seat beside him, still trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

"What's your middle name? Is it something just as stupid as _Scorpius_?"

"Shut _up_!" Scorpius hissed at her. He didn't feel it necessary to point out that his middle name _was_ something as stupid as Scorpius. Hyperion. Really, what were his parents thinking? A good name for the sun titan, but not for a boy's middle name.

"Oh, so it _is_ something stupid..." Rose got to her feet. "I'm leaving you alone now, because I feel sorry for you and your stupid names." She turned and left, heading back to her own table.

Scorpius watched her go incredulously. How could such an innocent looking eleven year old be so nasty? He turned back to his essay, resolving to get revenge on Rose Weasley for insulting him and his family.


	2. Second Year

**Wow...no reviews...that's just sad. But I guess if you have nothing to say but 'update soon!' I would rather not have the review...oh well...here's the next chapter. I have the whole rest of the story, but I need reviews...those will make me post!**

"Enjoying that charm, Weasley?"

Rose's only reply was to vomit up another slug into the bucket on her lap.

Scorpius laughed. "Don't pretend you didn't deserve it. Thanks to you, half my luggage went out the window of the Hogwarts Express." His laugh had turned to a snarl at the memory.

Rose couldn't help but smile a little at that. "That was your own fault, Malfoy. Maybe you should keep a tighter grip on the handle of your suitcase."

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't push me!"

Rose shrugged but couldn't reply due to having to throw up another slug.

Scorpius only laughed for a moment before a slug hit him in the face.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Rose spat, wiping her slimy hand on her robe.

Scorpius wiped his own face with the sleeve of his robe, shot Rose a disgusted look, then stalked away, back into the castle. "Next time you'll get worse, Weasley!" he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

Rose shook her head, dropping her tough persona, and began to sob, every once and a while throwing up a slug. Stupid Malfoy. Her father was right, saying that she shouldn't associate with the Malfoys. Even a twelve year old Scorpius was too much. She couldn't imagine what he would be like in a few years. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to know.


	3. Third Year

**Chapter Three, ladies and gentlemen! (if anyone is actually reading this story...xD) Enjoy, and please review!**

"This is so exciting!"

Rose wrapped a scarf around her neck and grinned at Albus. "Definitely. I've been waiting to go to Hogsmeade since first year!"

Al winked at her. "We'll have to move fast if we want to go to all the places James told us about...Zonko's and Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks, and of course, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Rose nodded. She and Albus left the Gryffindor common room and started down the Grand Staircase. She turned her head to say something to Al, but tripped and stumbled down one of the sets of stairs. She heard Al call her name before she landed, not on the hard marble of the stairs, but on a furry-coated Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius scowled at her as she scrambled off of him and spat out the faux fur that had gotten in her mouth from his coat.

"Be more careful next time, Weasley," he said as he got to his feet. "I've only got one life, you know."

Rose stared at him. "That didn't _kill _you, Malfoy!"

"No, but it could have, had I fallen over the edge of the railing."

Rose shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous." She shook her head and stalked past him. "Come on, Al, let's go. Leave the poor bloke to contemplate his death, or whatever. It's not like I would care if he died anyway."

Scorpius made a stabbing motion toward his heart. "Weasley, that hurt!" he moaned.

"Oh shut up," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Come _on_, Al."

She and a very confused Albus continued down the stairs. Scorpius leaned against the railing and watched them as the staircase he was on moved away from the one that Rose and Albus walked down. He was surprised to realize that his chest _did_ hurt.

"Must have been the fall, or too much pumpkin juice at breakfast," he muttered to himself.


	4. Fourth Year

**Chapter 4! I posted, because I don't want my readers to be sad...haha. Hope you enjoy it! And please review!**

"Today we are going to be creating a Wit-Sharpening Potion."

Scorpius slid into his seat behind Rose Weasley three minutes after Potions had started.

Rose turned around discreetly and hissed at him, "You're late, Malfoy."

"Yeah, so? I have more important things to do than be in Potions class..." Scorpius whispered back cryptically.

Rose frowned, instantly curious. "Like what?"

"I'm not telling _you_," Scorpius said with a snort. The professor glanced over at them, glaring.

"Would you two like to continue your discussion in detention?"

Rose whipped her head around to stare incredulously at her Potions professor. "But I hardly said two lines to him!"

The professor ignored her, looking instead at Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, even if you think I didn't notice, I do realize that you were late, and that will not be tolerated. Ms. Weasley, you will join Mr. Malfoy in detention for disrupting the class." She then continued demonstrating the proper procedure to produce a Wit-Sharpening Potion.

Rose glared at Scorpius. "Thanks a ton, Malfoy. Now not only do I have to spend my day with you, I have to spend my _evening_ with you too. I should hex you." She turned back to face the front in a huff.

Scorpius smirked. He didn't mind spending the evening with Rose. She kept him on his toes, as much as he hated to admit it. Despite that fact that she kept hexing him and covering his chair in Potions with glue, he didn't mind her.

He thought that until the end of Potions when he tried to get up and found, once again, that he was stuck to the seat of his chair by his pants.


	5. Fifth Year

**I think the chapters are slowly getting longer...at least a little...I don't know. Anyway, I would really appreciate some good REVIEWS...that would be nice. But otherwise, enjoy :)**

"Ugh! This is the _worst_!"

Rose crumpled up a piece of parchment and threw it across the room. The supervising professor glared at her and she looked back down at her work, blushing furiously.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed someone sit down beside her.

Rose glared at the newcomer. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she whispered. "To make fun of my incompetence at Transfiguration?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No. Why are you so dramatic all the time?"

Rose crossed her arms. "I'm not dramatic!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Really? Whatever makes you feel better." He pointed at her parchment. "Need help? O.W.L.'s are a month away."

"I can do just fine on my own!" Rose declared, starting the question from scratch for the third time. Scorpius watched in amusement as she crumpled the paper once again and let out a frustrated groan before dropping her head onto the table and mumbling something incoherent into the sleeve of her jumper.

"What was that?" Scorpius enquired, a smirk on his face.

"Can you help me?" Rose muttered again.

Scorpius grinned. "Of course I can," he said brightly. "You know Transfiguration is my best subject."

Rose groaned. "Don't rub it in. Just help." She handed him the piece of paper with the problem on it.

Scorpius took the paper with a flourish that made Rose roll her eyes. He then proceeded to explain to her, in great detail, how to do the problem.

The two worked until, to their surprise, the block was over. Scorpius glanced at Rose.

"So does it make more sense?"

Rose looked away from him and nodded. "Mostly."

"Mostly?" Scorpius laughed. "I think you'll do great on the O.W.L."

Rose blushed as she gathered her papers. "Thanks for the help," she mumbled as she left the room quickly.

Scorpius watched her leave in a bit of a stupor. When, exactly, had Rose Weasley become so attractive?


	6. Sixth Year

**I think these have slowly gotten longer. Sorry, I kind of forgot about this story (O.O) so I haven't posted for a few days...but here it is now. Enjoy and Review!**

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Are you pulling my leg, Malfoy? Because I don't appreciate it."

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm being dead serious, Rose."

"Not today, Malfoy, alright?" Rose replied after a slight pause. "Maybe later. Ask me again." She ran off to the Gryffindor common room before he could say anything.

She climbed through the portrait hole and stopped in front of her cousins James, Albus and Lily and her brother Hugo.

"Malfoy asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," she blurted out to them after they had stopped doing their work and looked up at her flushed face.

"What?" James laughed. "That git asked _you_ to Hogsmeade? Are you sure he wasn't just kidding?"

"He looked pretty serious to me," Rose replied.

"Dad says we're supposed to stay away from him," Hugo informed her.

"I thought he had a thing for you," Albus mused. "He's always looking at you in Potions."

"Of course he is!" Rose burst out. "He sits right behind me!"

"He's not bad looking," Lily said. "Maybe you should say yes."

"Lily, looks are not everything. He's a wanker."

"Well, what do you want from us, Rose?" James enquired.

"I want your help!" Rose exploded before sinking down on the carpet in front of the fire, looking exhausted.

"Well, what do you think of him?" Albus asked. "You don't _really_ think he's a git, do you? I mean, I see your face while he's helping you with your Transfiguration. It gets all dreamy looking." He attempted an impression of Rose's face when she was working with Scorpius on Transfiguration.

Rose glared at him. "I do _not_ look like that." She put her head in her hands. "I mean, I guess he's not too bad. A lot of how I see him has to do with how dad sees him, I suppose. But I don't want to disappoint dad."

"You fancy him," Albus teased.

"I do _not_!" Lily yelled, causing the entire common room to look her way. She blushed, then said again, quietly. "I don't fancy Scorpius Malfoy."

"Sure you do," James stated. "The fact that you're denying so vehemently means you do."

Rose sighed with exasperation, making up her mind on a sudden whim. What was the worst that could happen? "Fine. I'll say yes. But it's _not_ because I fancy him." She got to her feet and stormed out of the common room.

Her cousins and brother exchanged amused glances.

"She fancies him."


	7. Seventh Year

**So, last chapter...I really hope you all like it. I like it, but I'm worried...please tell me what you think. Otherwise, thanks so much for reading this story! I really appreciate all the reviews and favourites :)**

"Scorpius, we have to stop. What if someone finds us?"

Scorpius kissed her neck. "No one will find us."

"How do you know?" Rose protested. "One of the Heads could. They bust people all the time for snogging in closets."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Rose," he said, kissing her mouth, cutting off her next protest.

Rose melted into his kiss. She knew they were breaking the rules, but she couldn't help that they were in different houses. Besides, he was _such_ a good kisser.

She pulled away from him reluctantly after a good two minutes. "Really, Scorpius. We have to go back to our common rooms."

"But Rose," Scorpius began.

She put a finger on his lips. "At least until the Head patrols are done," she compromised.

Scorpius thought for a moment, then nodded. "Deal." He gave her one last kiss, then left to return to the Slytherin common room. Rose returned to Gryffindor as well.

Three hours later, they met back at the same broom closet. As Scorpius pushed Rose up against the wall of the corridor and began kissing her neck, Rose frowned. "Why do we do this, Scorpius? Does it actually mean anything?"

"You're being too philosophical for this time at night," Scorpius murmured.

Rose shoved him away. "I'm serious, Scorpius. Why do you never answer my questions? Do you just snog me because it makes you feel good? Or do you really love me like you say you do?"

Scorpius sighed and stepped away from her. "Rose, I love you with all my heart. You should know that by now."

"But sometimes it feels like you don't. Sometimes it feels like you're just in it for the snogging."

"That's not it; I _do_ love you, really. I don't know if this will freak you out," he said, running his fingers through his hair, "but I intend to marry you one day. I love you that much, that I can't even picture a future where you aren't waking up beside me every day. It can't be anyone else, it has to be you."

Rose raised an eyebrow, smiling a little. "Scorpius Malfoy, are you proposing? Because that was the single most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"I don't have a ring," Scorpius replied, biting his lip. "But if I got one, sometime, and asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

Rose pretended to be thinking, looking up at the ceiling, a finger on her lips. "I _think_," she looked back at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "that I would say yes, because I couldn't imagine a future without waking up with_ you_ beside _me_."

A grin spread over Scorpius's face and he hugged her, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around before setting her back down. "Excellent. I'll call a wedding planner."

"You mean I can't plan my own wedding?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Of course," Scorpius amended. "I've just heard it's a very stressful experience."

Rose shook her head. "I think the most stressful experience in these circumstances will be telling our parents about our _planned engagement._"

Scorpius frowned. "I don't think they'll like it."

"Not one bit. But let's concentrate on one thing at a time here, because you need to get me a ring before you call the bloody _wedding planner_. Oh, and how about we_ graduate _first, yeah? Don't get ahead of yourself," she reprimanded.

Scorpius looked down at her sheepishly. "Sorry."

Rose laughed. "That's alright. I just thought the girl was supposed to be the one who gets so excited about weddings and such, not the bloke."

Scorpius shrugged. "What can I say? Sometimes I like to indulge my more feminine side." He smirked, grabbing her arms and pulling her up against him. He pushed a stray strand of hair from her face."You're beautiful, Rose."

Rose smiled softly. "Thank you." Then her face broke into a grin. "So are you."

"Shut up," Scorpius muttered, kissing her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"You know I love you," Rose murmured against his lips.

"I know," Scorpius muttered back. "I think a patrol is coming." His lips curled into a smile as she pushed him away, laughing and took off down the hall, him following closely behind her as the patrol down the hall got closer.


End file.
